


Sacrifice

by JJ1564



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Self-Sacrifice, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 100 word drabble based on the prompt "something Sleepy Hollow ish...with Ichabod and the horseman maybe.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexisJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJane/gifts).



Ichabod was held immobile face down by thick vines wrapped around his legs and arms. He heard the heavy footsteps of the Horseman and struggled to free himself, but the vines grew tighter.

He expected death; he whispered “I love you, Katrina” and prayed to see her again. But there was no pain, just cold air against his naked body.

Suddenly an icy finger pressed inside him and he gasped in shock for he had never been touched there before.

Ichabod screamed as the Horseman’s huge dick thrust inside him. He had chosen this; he had taken on Katrina’s fate.


End file.
